Sonic BOOM: The Mole and the Rooster
by Scrappy Doo Fan
Summary: When Scratch and Grounder come to Hedgehog Village, Team Sonic must do what they can to keep them out of trouble.


STARRING THE VOICES OF:

ROGER CRAIG SMITH: Sonic the Hedgehog/Dave the Capybara

COLLEEN VILLARD-O'SHAUGHNESSEY: Miles 'Tails' Prower

CINDY ROBINSON: Amy Rose

TRAVIS WILLINGHAM: Knuckles the Echidna/Soar the Eagle/Weasel Bandit #1

NIKA FUTTERMAN: Sticks the Jungle Badger

MIKE POLLOCK: Dr. Eggman/Mayor Fink/Fastidious Beaver

KIRK THORNTON: Orbot

WALLY WINGERT: Cubot

RICKY RAMCHIP (me): Scratch/Grounder/Metallix/Nack the Weasel/Tree Spy/Willy Walrus

BILL FREIBERGER: Walrus Lady/Comedy Chimp

 **CHRISTINA VEE** : Sally Acorn

INT. VILLAGE CENTER - DAY

TEAM SONIC is surrounded by an army of Eggman's BADNIKS, like BURROBOT, SPLATS, CRABMEAT, BUZZBOMBER, ROLLER, BALLHOG, BAT-BRAIN, among many other classic Badniks, and at the head of the army is none other than the fully-rebuilt METAL SONIC, but for the sake of coolness, let's call him METALLIX. Sounds cooler just SAYING it, right?

EGGMAN

Well, well, well...looks like

I've finally got you cornered,

Hedgehog—trapped, like the blue rat you are!

Surrender to me, or else I'll trap you

with my all-new Mega-Muck blaster cannon!

QUICKLY PAN TO THE SIDE OF THE EGGMOBILE - we see a scary-looking cannon mounted there. It gleams in the sunlight.

SONIC

*Pfft.* Yeah, right, Egg-belly.

We've been in tighter spots than this!

METALLIX speaks up, and when he does, his voice is deep and growly, but with a metallic reverb (Think WILLIAM E. MARTIN as Shredder from Season 8 of the 1987 TMNT cartoon).

METALLIX

Arrogant fool! Are you so blind that you can't see when the odds are clearly stacked against you?

SONIC

Whatever, bolt-brain.

I kicked your butt in Season One, and I can do it again!

Eggman gestures to the army of robots surrounding TEAM SONIC.

EGGMAN

Look around, Hedgehog!

We outnumber you, so the chances

of you winning are slim to zilch!

Robots, advance!

At this command, the robots begin to close in around our heroes.

TAILS

I really hate to say it, but Eggman's right. Our chances of getting out of THIS jam seem meteorologically slim. So...any last-minute confessions before we meet our inevitable doom?

KNUCKLES

I got tricked by a guy who said I could take anything from the convenience store for free and I wouldn't get in trouble for it, and every night, I cry myself to sleep knowing that since I'm the last of the Echidnas, there's no chance of reproducing.

Everyone is silenced by this sudden display of profound truth from Knuckles, of all people.

STICKS

I believe that flies are actually tiny micro-cameras that the government uses to spy on us. I mean, have you ever seen one up-close? Just look at all those facets on their eyes!

At this, everyone rolls their eyes. They all saw this coming.

AMY

I'll go last.

Sonic, I've always had a-

But before she can finish, a streak of gray and yellow tears out of the sky and leaves an egg on the ground. A few of the robots gather around it, and then it explodes, blowing them to bits. Then, a spiraling, conical drill shoots out of nowhere and rips a few more robots to shreds.

METALLIX

What...what is this?!

As if to answer his question, two figures suddenly step into the sunlight. The first is a tall rooster with gray feathers, fingerless gloves, and a blue bandanna tied around his neck. The second is a green mole wearing a yellow scarf, a brown vest, sports tape around his wrists, and a pair of roller-skates.

Nearby, Soar the Eagle & his TV crew are standing by, camera at the ready.

SOAR

Are we on? (looks at camera)

Oh. This is Soar the Eagle, coming at you live from

the village square, where Team Sonic has gotten their butts bailed out by a rooster and a mole.

The mole and rooster glance towards the camera, which zooms in on them.

GROUNDER

Scratch, is he talking about us?

SCRATCH

Bingo, brain-trust. (to the viewers)

Keep watchin', ladies and gents, 'cuz it only gets better from here!

He throws a rotten egg bomb at Metallix, & it explodes, coating him in a foul-smelling odor. Eggman takes a whiff, and his mustache wilts like a dying flower.

EGGMAN

PEE-YEW! Metallix, you reek!

He pushes a button on the dashboard, and deploys a giant magnet that grabs Metallix as he flies off while shaking his fist.

EGGMAN

Guess we'll have to save the Mega-Muck cannon

for next time. But don't think this is over, Hedgehog...

WE'LL BE BACK!

 _Scratch and Grounder watch him go, and then turn back to Team Sonic._

SCRATCH

You guys okay? I'm Scratch, and the little guy is my buddy Grounder.

 _Scratch gestures to Grounder, who waves quietly. Sticks quickly leaps to her feet and takes a defensive stance._

STICKS

How do we know ya didn't save

us from Eggman just to 86 us

yourselves?

GROUNDER

Don't you think that if we WANTED you dead, we would've done away with you by now?

 _Sticks ponders for awhile, then..._

STICKS

Good point.

 _The townsfolk that have gathered nearby proceed to cheer...for Scratch and Grounder, who aren't quite certain how to react._

 _PAN IN on a particular citizen who isn't cheering, just looking on with interest. She's a brown female redheaded chipmunk wearing a pair of goggles, a blue- &-white vest, black shorts with a black belt, blue & black fingerless gloves & a pair of blue boots with blue soles. Her gloves & boots have blue rings on them. This is SALLY ACORN (From the Archie/IDW Sonic comics). She smiles , contemplating..._


End file.
